Strangers
by magiting
Summary: Their story starts with being strangers. Please review!


_Author's note: This was actually my first fanfic. But I edited it 'cause my brain doesn't stop thinking about it. This version was edited… and lot detailed I think? And also, I was able to show what I want to be shown in the previous version. I've always wanted to write a long fanfic since everything I read in fanfiction inspires me to do one. And yes, this story will have many chapters~._

_Author's thanks: Thank you for that very one reviewer who reviewed my previous version. Thank you!_

_Author's disclaim: I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn._

_Author's warning: Lot's and lot's of OOC-ness, sex, violence_

**CHAPTER 1: Strangers meet**

…..

Kiss.

Kiss.

Lick.

"Mu-chan, we're still on the school you know." A small brown haired man who cringed in pleasure named Sawada Tsunayoshi, or known as "Tsuna" said.

Kiss.

Lick.

Suck.

"But Tsu-chan, patience is not on my vocabulary". The sound of licking and sucking continued after Mukuro Rokudo, a taller indigo haired man, whose hairstyle could be compared on the shape of a pineapple, told him.

"Mou…" Tsuna pouted on the last sentence yet kissed and sucked back on Mukuro.

The two said men continued kissing each other on the rooftop. It started with light kisses until angry sucks and wet kisses were given to each other later on.

Unknowingly for them, the door was burst opened by Byakuran, a white haired man with a purple tattoo down on his left eye barged in.

"Mu-chan, I know that you want to devour Tsu-chan now but an angry class president was looking for you". The white haired man said as he try to pull Mukuro out of Tsuna.

The pineapple head seems to ignore this and continued sending butterfly kisses on the jaw of the brunette until Tsuna himself pushed Mukuro towards Byakuran.

"Mu-chan, Gokudera-kun will be mad you know." Tsuna pouted again. "You don't want to witness again his rage which he showed last time".

Mukuro and Byakuran shuddered as they remember the silver haired man, their classroom's president, Hayato Gokudera chasing them with bombs.

" And you Mukuro is his vice-president. Helping him will not degrade your pride", Tsuna said, giving the two a sweet smile.

"But your already-"

"I can handle it on my own", Tsuna cut off as he looked down on his bulging compartment.

Mukuro hesitated as he looked on Tsuna then sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok. Since the boss said so. Let's go Byakuran". Mukuro sighed as he dragged Byakuran towards the door.

"Ahh… Tsu-chan, before I forgot, here." As Byakuran said that, he threw a bow of tissue into the hands of Tsuna then continued walking out with Mukuro.

Tsuna blushed while looking in the tissues in his his hand.

_I can't believe that I'll jerk here again in school._

…_.._

_"Kamikorosu!"_

A black haired man with silver bluish eyes said he swung gracefully his silver tonfas to his opponent.

Fifteen down over fifteen. He looked down on his opponents who did received exceptional wounds, as if mocking them for being weak. He knows that it'll take a lot of weeks or months to heal from such injuries he caused them.

_Herbivores._

Was the only word came into his mind.

He looked in his companion, his ever loyal subordinate and his vice chairman.

"Kusakabe, clean this mess. I won't tolerate such hideous sight on my school".

"Hai, Chairman".

Kusakabe Tetsuya, the black haired reggae man bowed as the man turned his heels away from the place, his black jacket danced in the wind as he did so.

…..

HIbari Kyoya, the most feared man in the Namimori Middle School was having his way down to the rooftop, which in the very beginning of the school year, he claimed.

A nice nap will be sufficient since he is tired from the constant disciplining, herbivores who had the stupid guts to defy him.

Right and left, students bow down to him, giving respect to the fearsome prefect, not wanting them to be bitten into death.

As he storms his way, he heard moans and pants, coming from the other side of the door.

_Wao… doing sinful acts at school._

…..

Completely dishevelled, a blush tainted his cheeks, his pants long gone and his member was open to see, Tsuna pumped his length up and down, as it leaks a lot of pre-cum.

Distracted by the pleasure he was giving to himself, he didn't notice that the door was opened by an fuming walking shadow walking towards him and soon engulfed his lying frame.

"For doing sinful acts within the school grounds, I'll bite you to death!"

Before Tsuna could react, a white liquid spurted out from his length, dirtying the shoes of the man whose face he couldn't clearly see for still feeling the pleasure from jerking off.

…..

Hibari was fuming in rage as he stares the sweaty herbivore panting beneath him. Seems like the herbivore still hasn't gotten out from the pleasure 'coz he still moans from time to time.

Let's see. A brown haired herbivore. A fuckable brown haired herbivore.

_Shit._ The sight was not helping him. Any minute now, he could feel the bulge from his pants getting bigger and bigger.

...

_This is bad. Very bad._ Tsuna cringed at the thought.

...

Review please!


End file.
